


Apology Accepted

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’ve been talking to Rodney.”





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 079 "family"

Dave waited in the hangar until John’s puddle jumper came back, setting down so gently that he couldn’t actually see the moment it stopped moving. John looked more relaxed than when he’d left, but he tensed when he spotted his brother.

“Dave…”

“I’m sorry, John,” he said, before it had a chance to get stuck. “I was feeling stressed and out of place and I didn’t even think about the kind of decisions you must be required to make every day.”

To his surprise, John smirked. “You’ve been talking to Rodney.”

Dave smiled back, ruefully. “You and I have similar taste in places to sulk, apparently.”

“He’ll get you back for making him climb all those stairs,” said John. “He can be pretty creative.”

“He wanted to know if he should send me back to Earth while you were still out, or if I was willing to apologize.”

“You already apologized,” said John, rubbing the back of his neck. “And Rodney wouldn’t really have—”

“Yes, he would have,” said Dave, “and I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Yes, I am. I liked Nancy— I still like her, to be honest— but I can see now that she never really made you happy. But here… I’m glad you found your own family, John. I can see how much they love you. Especially Rodney. He’s good for you, I can tell just from the time I’ve been here.”

“He’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” John said, honestly.

Dave smiled. “I’m glad, John, really. So, is he planning to make an honest man out of you?”

His brother snorted a laugh. “Rodney doesn’t have the best track record with engagements. So I thought I’d ask him.”

“You should,” said Dave. “There’s no way he won’t say ‘yes’.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, then nodded back at the puddle jumper. “Hey, while we’re here, you wanna take her up?”

“I’m not a pilot,” Dave protested.

“Neither is Rodney, but he still knows how to fly a ‘jumper. It’s easier than it looks, with the natural gene.”

Dave smiled. “Yeah, sure. Okay, let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
